Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Movie Redone
by AnimeGirl1988
Summary: This story takes place during Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Movie. It's the same movie but with an extra character and a few extra scenes that I added. Adam/OC
1. Learning of Ivan Ooze

**Hey guys. I just recentely got into the origional power rangers again and so I decided to write a fanfic for the original series. It takes place during Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Movie. It follows the movie but I added another ranger. And I also tried my best to add extra scenes in there to. I do not own Power Rangers. The only character I own is Crystal Skies.**

**Also, if you're confused on how Crystal came to be a ranger, she came with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha when the three of them came to Angel Grove. She is best friends with Rocky and Aisha and she is Adam's girlfriend.**

**Here's Chapter One. :)**

**Intro**

_Centuries ago, a legendary inter-dimensional being known as Zordon, came to the city of Angel Grove to establish a Command Center for his never ending struggle against evil. _

_With the aid of his trusted assistant Alpha 5, the noble master sought out seven extraordinary teenagers, and gave them the power to transform into a superhuman fighting force. In time of great need, the young heroes could use their powers to call upon colossal assault vehicles known as zords._

_The identity of the seven remained a guarded secret. Today, that tradition continues..._

_***_

It was a bright sunny day in Angel Grove and a young woman with long blonde hair and light brown eyes was rushing towards a crowd of excited people. She was wearing a yellow tank top, a blue jean jacket, blue jean shorts, and white shoes. Her name was Crystal Skies and she was the gold power ranger.

She made her way to the front of the crowd where she found two familiar faces. A young boy named Fred Kelman and his father.

"Hey Fred," Crystal greeted with a smile on her face. "Hey Mr. Kelman."

"You made it," Fred said returning the smile.

"My plane just touched down about fifteen minutes ago," Crystal explained. "I rushed here as fast as I could so I could see my friends land. Any sign of them yet," Crystal asked as she looked up at the sky.

"Nope not yet," Mr. Kelman told her. "They should be landing anytime though."

"With the arrival of Ryan's Comet just two days away, the Angel Grove jump-a-thon will raise money for the new observatory," the announcer said. "Tickets to see the comet are available at the fire department booth. And now folks, raise your eyes to the sky, here comes the team from Angel Grove High!"

Crystal, Fred, and Mr. Kelman cheered and clapped along with everyone else.

"Man I so wish I could have been up there with them," Crystal said as she clapped along with the crowd.

"Alright dad pay close attention," Fred said as he turned to his father. "This is how the pros do it."

"Hey I didn't do so bad," Mr. Kelman defended.

"You landed in the parking lot," Fred reminded him causing Crystal to chuckle. "It was embarrassing."

"Well," Mr. Kelman started to say but didn't get a chance to finish because the announcer continued speaking again.

"The first of the team is beginning his final approach," the announcer said with excitement in his voice. Crystal smiled when she saw her boyfriend Adam coming in for a landing. "It's Adam," the announcer shouted. "Around the turn, he looks low, but he pulls up just in time to hit the target dead center."

"Alright Adam," Crystal cheered.

"Right behind him is skydiver Billy," the announcer continued. "Who manages a perfect landing! Skydiver number three is Kimberly! Her landing is flawless! And here comes Rocky!"

Crystal chuckled when she heard her best friend let out an excited cheer when he hit the target.

"He lands right on target," the announcer said with excitement in his voice. "And here comes Aisha! She makes it a perfect five out of five landing! And now it's all up to Tommy Oliver, can he make it six for six?!"

"Yeah go Tommy," Fred cheered.

"He's making his final approach," the announcer told the audience. "Looks a bit wide but still okay. Almost to the ground now can he do it? He does," the announcer shouted as Tommy made a perfect landing on the target causing the crowd to clap and cheer.

Crystal, Fred, and Mr. Kelman ran over to greet the six as they were removing their parachutes.

"That was awesome guys," Crystal said with a smile on her face when she approached her friends.

"Crystal you made it," Adam said as he rushed over to his girlfriend and gave her a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Yep, I arrived just in time to see you guys land," Crystal told them as she and Adam parted.

"We're really glad you showed up," Rocky said as he gave his friend a one armed hug.

"Me too," Crystal said. "I only wish that I could have been up there with you guys. It looked like a blast."

"It was," Kimberly said with a smile on her face.

"How's your sister doing," Tommy asked.

"Great," Crystal told them. "She gave me a tour of all the cool hangouts down in Florida and we hit a couple of beaches. We had a blast."

"I've got to congratulate you guys," Mr. Kelman said with a smile on his face. "The observatory's got a new lease on life."

"Thanks," Tommy said as he shook hands with Mr. Kelman.

"Awesome," Fred said with excitement in his voice. "Ryan's comet is passing over in two days!"

"Hey wasn't Bulk and Skull supposed to be landing with you guys," Crystal asked as she looked back up at the sky.

"Yeah they were," Kimberly said as she shielded her eyes with her hand and looked up at the sky. "I wonder where they are."

"Ernie's serving a free desert with lunch, they probably landed on the roof," Aisha suggested with a grin on her face causing everyone to laugh.

"How about we grab a bit to eat," Rocky asked.

"Sounds good to me," Billy said.

"Juice Bar," Crystal suggested.

"Where else," Tommy said with a smile on his face as he put an arm around his friend's shoulders and led the way.

***

The seven friends arrived at the Juice Bar where they were greeted by the owner Ernie who was carrying a tray of smoothies over to a table.

"Hey guys," Ernie said with a smile on his face. "I'll be with you in just a moment."

"Okay," Tommy said.

Tommy then led everyone to a table and they all sat down. After Crystal took her seat in between Adam and Aisha, she looked up at the television screen and saw a female reporter talking about a strange looking object behind her. The object looked like it was a large pink egg sitting in the middle of a large stone hand.

"Hey guys, check it out," Crystal told her friends as she pointed up at the television. Everyone looked up at the television and listened to what the reporter had to say.

"We're here at the World Center Construction Site, where a mysterious object was just uncovered in a freak accident in which one workman suffered minor injures," the female reporter said. "Angel Grove police have blocked off the area until it can be determined whether or not the unidentified object poses any threat."

"Think we should be concerned," Crystal asked.

"If that thing does pose as a threat I'm sure Zordon will let us know," Billy assured his friends.

"Yeah you're right," Crystal agreed.

Just then Ernie approached their table with a tray of smoothies. He then handed each of them their usual.

"Here's your usual guys," Ernie said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Ernie," the seven friends said.

"You want to go and see a movie later," Adam asked Crystal.

"Yeah I'd love to," Crystal said.

"You have to come with Aisha and I tomorrow," Kimberly told Crystal. "There's a big sale going on at the mall."

"Yeah we're going on a shopping spree," Aisha said.

"I'm there," Crystal said with a smile on her face.

"Girls," Rocky said. But the moment he said this, he received a playful slap on the shoulder from Aisha.

"Should have seen that one coming," Billy told his friend.

Just then, their communicators went off.

"Aw man," Rocky groaned as he looked down at his untouched smoothie. "And I was looking forward to that smoothie to."

Tommy quickly pulled out some money from his wallet and left it on the table. "Money's on the table Ernie," Tommy told him. "We gotta run."

"Okay guys," Ernie said.

They rushed over to a private area of the Juice Bar and Tommy held his communicator up to his mouth. "What's up Alpha?"

"Rangers, we need you at the Command Center," Alpha told them.

"We're on our way," Tommy assured him. "Let's go guys."

"Right," the others said as they hit a button on their communicators and teleported out of the Juice Bar in colors of red, blue, black, yellow, pink, gold, and white.

***

Back at the Command Center, Alpha 5 was frantically running about the control consoles muttering to himself as he worked. Just then, the seven rangers appeared in the center of the Command Center and Tommy was the first to speak when he saw the terrified Alpha 5.

"What's going on," Tommy asked.

"A massive surge of evil energy is overloading our sensors," Alpha 5 said with panic in his voice as he turned to the rangers. "Ay yi yi yi yi!"

"Rangers," Zordon said as he appeared in his protective tube. "You must act swiftly the planet is in grave danger."

"Danger from what," Kimberly asked.

"Six thousand years ago, a morphological being known as Ivan Ooze, ruled the world with a reign of unparallelled terror," Zordon explained. "He was on the verge of completing construction of his ultimate weapons. The ectomorphicon titans. Twin machines capable of enslaving the entire universe."

"What happened to him," Billy asked.

"A group of young warriors like yourselves, lured him into a hyper locked chamber and buried him deep underground," Zordon told them. "But now the chamber has been accidentally uncovered. You must return it to the depths before it is open and Ivan is released."

"His ectomorphicons were buried near the chamber," Alpha 5 told them. "If Ivan escapes he's sure to find them."

"Use extreme caution rangers," Zordon warned. "You are dealing with an evil here that is beyond all imagination."

**And that's the end of Chapter One. I hope everyone enjoyed. I'll have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow. :)**


	2. Meeting Ivan

**Here's Chapter Two! :)**

Later that night, a couple of guards were watching over the strange object that was uncovered earlier that day. All was quiet until a red flash of light appeared near the object and Rita, Zedd, Goldar, and Mordant appeared.

"What do I care about some stupid egg," Rita asked Lord Zedd in an irritated voice.

"This is no ordinary egg," Zedd told her.

"Well I say we hard boil that thing," Rita suggested.

"I'm with her I'm hungry," Mordant said.

"That's cause you're a pig," Goldar reminded him.

"Hey Kurt," one security guard said to his friend as he approached him. "Kurt! Take a look at this."

"No need to wake him," Zedd said as the two security guards turned in their direction. "In fact, why don't you take a little nap yourself," he told them as he pointed his silver staff at the two guards and shot a lightning bolt at them making them fall to the ground.

"Eh I can do that," Mordant said. "I just choose not to."

"Zip your lips," Goldar warned.

"Ah, after two thousand years of searching you are finally within my grasp," Zedd said as he approached the object. "And now, let's crack this egg."

Lord Zedd then rose his staff and tapped the egg. Electricity surrounded the egg and the stone hand lifted off of it.

"Excellent," Zedd said with an evil laugh as the egg opened up revealing purple ooze.

Rita approached the egg and she stuck her finger in the ooze and examined it. "What?! You spent two thousand years looking for a tub of snot," Rita asked with shock in her voice.

"Patience motormouth," Zedd roared. "Watch!"

Rita's eyes suddenly grew wide as the ooze in the egg started rising and taking shape. Finally, it took the form of an evil looking purple being.

The being stretched his arms and cracked his neck. "Ladies and gentlemen, the ooze is back," Ivan Ooze said with an evil smile on his face.

"Yes," Goldar said with an evil laugh.

"He's so handsome," Rita said.

"Why thank you," Ooze said.

"I am Lord Zedd sworn enemy of all that is good and decent," Zedd told Ivan Ooze. "It is a supreme honor to finally meet you."

"How can I ever repay you," Ooze asked.

"Do you recall the name Zordon of Eltare," Zedd asked him.

The moment Zedd asked this, a look of hatred appeared on Ooze's face. He then let out an angry roar as he shot purple lightning bolts into the sky.

"I think he's heard of him," Mordant said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I want you to destroy Zordon," Lord Zedd told Ooze after he calmed down. "So that my evil may once again reign supreme!"

"I will not only destroy him," Ooze said with anger in his voice. "I will obliterate his entire legacy. It will be as if Zordon of Eltare never existed," Ooze shouted as he shot one more lightning bolt into the air.

"Finally a real man," Rita said with a smile on her face.

Ooze blew Rita a kiss which made her giggle.

"We shall leave you to weave your evil ways," Lord Zedd told him. "Let's go Rita."

With that said Lord Zedd, Rita, and their minions, disappeared in a flash of red light. But just as the four left, Ivan Ooze picked up a scent in the air.

"What is that odious stench," Ooze asked as he sniffed the air. Just then an evil grin appeared on his face. "Smells like...teenagers."

***

A few feet away, the seven rangers teleported onto the construction site.

"Anybody see anything," Aisha asked as she and the others looked around the area.

"Let's take a look over there," Tommy suggested.

"Right," the others agreed as they followed their leader.

The seven hiked up a small hill and saw the egg. They were all shocked to see that the egg had been opened. They took a few steps closer to examine the object and Crystal let out a disgusted groan as she put her hand over her mouth and nose.

"That's gross," Crystal said as she looked at the purple ooze that was left over in the cracked egg.

"Yeah and it reeks," Rocky agreed.

"Hey," a male voice said from behind them as he placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

The rangers about jumped out of their skin as they spun around to see who the voice belonged to. When they saw that they were facing a security guard they all sighed in relief.

"What are you kids doing here," the security guard asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh," Crystal said as she glanced at her friends before turning back to the security guard. "That's kind of hard to explain."

"Try me," the security guard said.

"Who wants to take this one," Rocky asked his friends.

"You haven't by any chance seen a morphological being lurking around here," Kimberly asked the security guard.

"A morphological being," the security guard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kimberly said.

"What the heck is that," the security guard asked.

The rangers exchanged glances as they tried to figure out what to do now.

"What a second," the security guard suddenly said. The rangers turned back to him. "Did it look something like this," the guard asked as he suddenly transformed into Ivan Ooze.

The rangers took a few steps backwards and got into fighting stances.

"Gross," Kimberly said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Too kind," Ivan Ooze said with a smile on his face. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the galactically feared, globally reviled, universally despised...they call me Ivan Ooze."

"Well pack your bags, cause we're sending you right back where you came from," Rocky told him.

"Gee," Ooze said with amusement on his face. "A teenager with a big mouth. Not much has changed in six thousand years."

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with Mr. raisin head," Kimberly taunted.

"Really," Ooze asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Tommy said. "We're the power rangers!"

"Ooh where's my autograph book," Ooze said with a chuckle. "Ha! Power rangers huh? So Zordon still uses a bunch of kids to do his dirty work. Well meet my kids," Ooze said with an evil laugh as he shot purple lightning bolts at the ground. When the lightning disappeared numerous creatures that looked like smaller versions of himself appeared.

"Ew," Kimberly said with a disgusted look on her face.

"From this moment forth the world as you know it shall cease to exist," Ivan Ooze warned. "Welcome to my nightmare," Ooze said with an evil laugh as he rose his hands into the air and shot purple lightning bolts into the sky. Then purple mist engulfed him and he disappeared.

"He's gone," Rocky said.

"Yeah but he left us some company," Adam told his friend.

"What are we gonna do," Kimberly asked.

Billy looked down a small cliff that they were standing on and he turned to his friends. "Looks like there's plenty of room down there."

"Go guys," Tommy told his friends as he started to hold off the ooze men.

Rocky and Aisha did a flip off of the cliff and made a perfect landing on their feet. They were soon followed by Adam and Crystal and then Billy and Kimberly. Last to jump off of the cliff was Tommy.

"Let's take these beasts," Adam said.

"Spread out," Tommy told his friends.

The rangers nodded and they ran off in different directions as Tommy released the guard tape that was blocking the ooze men from them. As the ooze men jumped off of the cliff, Tommy picked up a long metal pipe and he got into a fighting stance.

"Welcome to my nightmare," Tommy taunted as the ooze men charged at him. He then started swinging the pipe at the ooze men taking one out with each swing. He then did a roundhouse kick and knocked another ooze man off of its feet.

Adam and Crystal did a flip over a couple of ooze men and when they landed on the ground they sent powerful kicks to their backs making the ooze men fall forward and hit the ground with a hard thud. One of the ooze men got back to its feet and Adam noticed a small metal can on the ground. He then turned to his girlfriend with a smile on his face.

"How about a game of kick the can," Adam asked.

"You're on," Crystal said with a smile on her face.

Adam rushed over to the can and he kicked it towards her. She caught it on her foot and she kicked it at the ooze man. The can slammed into the ooze man's head causing it to stumble backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

"Yeah," Adam and Crystal cheered as they gave each other a high five.

Aisha ran from a few ooze men who were chasing after her. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and ducked as one of the ooze men launched himself at her causing it to slam into a cliff behind her. She then sent a powerful kick to another ooze man's gut causing it to stumble backwards. After she did that she grabbed the arm of one ooze man and then the arm of another and she slammed the two ooze men together.

"Kiss and make up," Aisha told them. But just as she slammed the two ooze men together, they grabbed a hold of her arms and flipped her a couple of times. After she regained her balance, she slammed them together once more and flipped them over onto their backs.

Billy did a few forward handspring towards an ooze man and once he approached it, he sent powerful kicks to its gut causing it to stumble backwards and hit the ground.

Kimberly jumped into the air and she kicked two ooze men in the gut causing one to fall to the ground. The other then went to punch her in the face but she ducked just in time. She then spun her foot underneath its feet causing it to fall backwards and hit the ground.

Rocky was throwing numerous punches and kicks at an ooze man. The ooze man then went to throw a kick at Rocky's gut but he did a backwards handspring to avoid the blow. He then threw a kick at the ooze man's face causing it to fly backwards.

"Here let me get the door," Adam said as he ran towards a crane. He opened the door and the ooze man that was chasing him ran into it making it fall backwards.

Billy grabbed an ooze man's arm and he flipped it over onto its back. He then sent a powerful punch to its gut and a disgusted look appeared on his face when he saw that his hand was covered in purple ooze.

"You ooze you lose," Billy joked. But just as he said this, another ooze man came out of no where and knocked Billy off of his feet with a powerful kick to the back.

"Get off me," Crystal said as she struggled to get out of a tight grip that an ooze man had her in.

Crystal looked up and saw that another ooze man was coming straight for her. Once it approached her, she sent a powerful kick to its gut making it fly backwards. She then elbowed the ooze man that was holding her in the gut and she flipped it over onto its back.

Kimberly did a back flip over an ooze man and she kicked it in the back making it hit the ground. "Sit down," Kimberly said. She then turned her head and saw more ooze men approaching her. "See ya," Kimberly said as she did backwards handsprings out of the area.

"Right behind ya Kimberly," Billy said as he did backwards handsprings as well out of the area.

"Time to bail," Crystal said as she saw the ooze men approaching her. She then took off running after Rocky who had also noticed the ooze men coming in their direction.

An ooze man sent a kick to Tommy's gut and once his foot collided with him, he went sailing backwards and hit the ground with a hard thud. Kimberly and Billy approached Tommy and they helped him to his feet.

"You okay," Kimberly asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said as he grabbed his side.

Rocky, Crystal, and Aisha ran over to their friends and Crystal noticed that Adam wasn't with them.

"Where's Adam," Crystal asked as she looked around for her boyfriend.

But just as she said this, Adam was thrown towards them by a few ooze men and he landed at his friends feet.

"Adam," Crystal shouted when she saw her boyfriend hit the ground. She rushed over to him and she helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Adam assured her.

"They've got us cornered," Aisha told her friends when she saw the ooze men approaching.

"We can't hold them off," Billy said.

'There's too many of them," Crystal said as she and her friends backed away from the approaching ooze men.

"Let's do it guys," Tommy said.

"Right," the others agreed.

"It's morphin time," Tommy shouted.

"Pterodactyl," Kimberly shouted. The moment she said this, she morphed into the pink ranger.

"Triceratops," Billy shouted. The moment he said this, he morphed into the blue ranger.

"Tyrannosaurus," Rocky shouted. The moment he said this, he morphed into the red ranger.

"Mastodon," Adam shouted. The moment he said this, he morphed into the black ranger.

"Stegosaurus," Crystal shouted. The moment she said this, she morphed into the gold ranger.

"Saber toothed tiger," Aisha shouted. The moment she said this, she morphed into the yellow ranger.

"White tiger," Tommy shouted. The moment he said this, he morphed into the white ranger.

After the seven rangers morphed, they looked around their surroundings and found that the ooze men have all disappeared.

"Where'd they go," Kimberly asked as she looked around.

"Keep you're eyes peeled," Adam told his friends.

"Heads up guys," Rocky said as he pointed in front of them. "Over there!"

Everyone turned in the direction Rocky was pointing in and saw one of the ooze men running into a tunnel like area.

"Careful guys," Tommy warned. "It could be a trap."

"Right," the other rangers said as they followed their leader.

**And that's the end of Chapter Two. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. :)**


	3. Destruction of the Command Center

**Thank you for the reviews. Here's Chapter Three! :)**

"Alpha, my sensors tell me the rangers were too late," Zordon told him. "Ivan is on his way here."

"Don't worry, nobody enters the Command Center without a power coin," Alpha 5 assured him. Just then the alarms went off and Alpha and Zordon turned to the entrance to find Ivan Ooze seeping through the cracks in the door. "Well, almost nobody," Alpha said with panic in his voice as the purple ooze rose and took the form of Ivan Ooze.

Once Ivan took form, he glanced around the Command Center and an evil grin appeared on his face. "Gee, pretty fancy-shmancy," Ivan said as he started to walk to the center of the room. "I guess if you invest your money well over sixty centuries you can buy something pretty nice."

But just as Ivan said this, Alpha rushed up to him and punched him in the gut. Ivan looked down at Alpha with amusement on his face and zapped him with a small electrical surge. The moment he did this, Alpha started spinning out of control.

"You haven't changed Ooze," Zordon said with great dislike in his voice. "You're still picking on creatures smaller than yourself."

"Put a sock in it Z," Ooze told him. "Ten minutes out of the egg and I'm already listening to one of your lectures. You locked me into your stuffy little hyper locked chamber and tossed me away in the depths like yesterday's trash! Do you have any idea what it's like to be locked up in a rotten egg for six thousand years?! It's boring! Not to mention I've had a charlie horse since the Renaissance!"

"You won't get away with this Ooze," Zordon warned.

"You robbed me of my prime," Ivan Ooze shouted. "I was the supreme ruler of the most foul empire in the universe! And now, it's time to pay the piper," Ivan said as he pulled out a flute and plays a few notes.

Ivan then pointed the flute at a pillar and shot a purple lightning bolt at it and gave an evil laugh. "All the things that I have missed...the black plague," he shouted as he shot another lightning bolt at a second pillar destroying it upon contact. "The Spanish Inquisition," Ivan yelled as he shot another lightning bolt at a third pillar destroying that as well. "The Brady Bunch reunion," Ivan shouted as he shot a lightning bolt at a control panel destroying that as well. He then let out an evil laugh as he continued destroying the place.

Meanwhile, the rangers continued walking cautiously through the dark parking area.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps," Adam said.

"You and me both," Crystal agreed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this place," Billy said.

Just then they heard a noise and they all got into fighting stances.

"Where'd that come from," Rocky asked as he looked around the area.

"We'll know in just a minute," Crystal told her friend. "Activating audio enhancer," the moment she said this, a small radar like device appeared on the side of her helmet.

They continued walking, and Crystal moved her head from left to right trying to pick up any sounds.

"Are you picking up anything Crystal," Tommy asked.

"The noises seem to be coming from everywhere," Crystal told her leader. "I can't pinpoint a direction."

"Alright keep trying," Tommy said. He then turned to Aisha. "Aisha, can you give us some light?"

"No problem," Aisha assured him. "Activating power beam," the moment she said this, the top of her helmet lit up.

"That's better," Adam said.

"Definitely," Kimberly agreed.

"Hold it," Crystal suddenly said as she turned her head to the right.

"What is it," Billy asked as he and the others stopped in their tracks.

"I'm picking up something behind that pillar," Crystal told her friends.

As they started moving towards the pillar, she stopped them again.

"No wait," Crystal said. "The sounds coming from the left."

"Is it from the left or the right," Adam asked his girlfriend.

"Ugh," Crystal said in frustration. "I can't tell now. I hear them everywhere again."

"Here let me give you a hand," Rocky told her. "Activating power scope," the moment he said this, a silver scope appeared over his eyes.

"Talk to me Rocko, what have you got," Tommy asked his friend.

"Crystal was right," Rocky said. "Their readings are all over the place. I don't know what these purple creeps are made of but I can't lock them down."

"Alright, stay alert," Tommy told everyone as they continued walking through the dark parking area.

Just then, Rocky spotted one of the ooze men and Crystal heard the same one.

"Over there," Rocky and Crystal shouted at the same time as they pointed to the right.

Everyone turned in the direction that Rocky and Crystal had pointed in and they saw the ooze men charging towards them.

"Let's power up," Tommy shouted.

"Right," the other rangers agreed.

"Here they come," Aisha said.

"Brace yourselves," Billy told friends.

An ooze man charged at Tommy and before it got within inches of him, Tommy did a roundhouse kick making it fall backwards and hit the ground.

Another ooze man charged at Kimberly and before it could attack her, she sent powerful kicks to its gut. "You...guys...make...me...sick...sick...sick," she said with disgust in her voice. She then sent one more kick to it's gut, causing it to fly upwards towards the ceiling. Once it hit the ceiling, it fell to the ground.

As Billy was fighting an ooze man it caught him off guard and it sent a powerful kick to his face. When it's foot collided with Billy, he flew backwards and hit the ground. He quickly got back to his feet and kicked the ooze man in the face knocking it off of its feet.

Three ooze men charged at Tommy. He did a spin kick and knocked two off of their feet. Another ooze man punched him in the gut making him fall backwards and hit the ground. It then went to charge at him again, but Tommy kicked it in the gut knocking it off of its feet. Tommy then got back to his feet and he sent a powerful kick to an ooze man's gut making it fly through the air and land on the platform above him. He then turned his head and saw more ooze men charging at him.

"Later dudes," Tommy said as he jumped in the air and landed on another platform. An ooze man then jumped down from the platform above Tommy and tried to catch him off guard but that didn't work. Tommy spun around and sent a powerful kick to its gut making him fly off of the platform and slam into a wall causing it to splat.

Aisha and Crystal teamed up and they were taking on two ooze men. Crystal did a flip over one ooze man to avoid a blow to the face. She then spun her foot underneath its feet causing it to fall to the ground. Aisha did a few forward handsprings towards an ooze man and once she approached it she sent a powerful blow to its gut causing it to fly backwards and slam into a wall making ooze fly everywhere.

"He's outta there," Crystal said as she and Aisha gave each other a high five.

"Looks like it's gonna be one messy night," Aisha said.

Adam and Rocky did a flip off of a platform and they made a perfect landing on their feet. Three ooze men jumped off of the platform after them.

"Up and over," Adam asked as he turned to his friend.

"Let's do it," Rocky said.

The two then did a flip over the three ooze men. Rocky jumped up into the air and he kicked two ooze men in the gut making them stumble backwards and hit the ground. Adam did a roundhouse kick and he knocked the third ooze man off of its feet. He then spun around and noticed that an ooze man was approaching Rocky.

"Rocky behind you," Adam warned.

Rocky spun around and saw that the ooze man was about ready to launch himself at him. Rocky ducked as Adam jumped over him.

"Going airborne," Adam shouted as he sent a heavy kick to the ooze man's face making it fly backwards.

"These guys don't know when to quit," Rocky said as he and Adam watched as an ooze man got to its feet. "Double whammy?"

"You're on," Adam said.

Rocky then charged at the ooze man from the left and Adam charged at it from the right. The two then sent powerful kicks to its head making its eyes bug out before it hit the ground.

As Billy went to throw a punch at an ooze man's face, it grabbed his arm and it threw him off of the platform that they were on. Billy spun out of control as he flew threw the air and slammed into the wall on the ground floor.

"That does it," Billy said as he regained his balance. "Stega Stinger," the moment he said this, a small blue device appeared in his hand. He pushed a button on it and a thin yellow wire shot out of it and wrapped itself around a metal pipe above him. Billy then rose up into the air and landed back onto the platform above him. "Did you miss me," Billy asked as he pushed the ooze man off of the platform making it fall to the ground below.

"Pterodactyl thunder whip," Kimberly shouted when she saw an ooze man charging at her. The moment she said this, a pink device appeared in her hand. She then hit a button on her weapon and a pink whip shot out of it and slammed into the ooze man's gut making it fly off of its feet. "Have a nice trip," Kimberly said as she wrapped the whip around another ooze man's leg and flipped it over onto its back. "See ya next fall," she said as she slashed the whip across another ooze man's chest making it stumble backwards and hit the ground. "Bye bye," she said as she flung the whip at another ooze man's gut knocking it off of its feet. "Gotta love it."

After throwing an ooze man off of a platform, Crystal looked down on the ground floor and saw that an ooze man was about to jump up to attack her. Before it could, she jumped off of the platform and sent a powerful kick to its gut making it fly backwards into a wall splattering ooze everywhere.

Aisha threw a punch at an ooze man's face and she knocked it off of its feet. But another ooze man sent heavy kicks to her gut and made her fly backwards into a wall.

"Hold on Aisha," Billy shouted as he flew through the air with the aid of his Stega Stinger. Once he approached the ooze men that were charging at her, he started kicking at their heads and counting each one as he did. "One...two...three...four...five...six," Billy said as he did a flip off of the last one and made a perfect landing on his feet. Billy then rushed over to Aisha and helped her to her feet. "Aisha, are you okay?"

"These guys are tough," Aisha said as she allowed Billy to pull her to her feet.

"Let's finish these purple parasites," Billy said.

"You said it," Aisha agreed.

The two then did a back flip and landed on a ledge behind them. Kimberly did a flip and she landed on the ledge next to Aisha, Crystal and Adam did a flip and they landed on the ledge as well. Rocky and Tommy were the last to land on the ledge and when they made perfect landings on their feet Tommy pulled out his dagger called Zaba.

"I want you guys to meet Zaba," Tommy told the approaching ooze men. He then flung his weapon at them and it circled around the ooze men a few times before rising up to a crate that was above them. It then shot a laser beam at the chain that was holding the crate up and the crate fell to the ground below. It landed on top of the ooze men and purple ooze splattered everywhere.

"Yeah," the rangers cheered when the ooze men had finally been defeated.

"Now let's go find Ivan," Tommy said.

But just as he said this, electricity started surrounding the rangers.

"Whoa," Crystal said as she and the other rangers demorphed. "Why did we demorph?"

"What's going on," Kimberly asked.

"Alpha come in," Billy said as he held his communicator up to his mouth.

"I don't like this," Adam said.

"Something's wrong," Aisha said.

"We'd better get back," Tommy told his friends. "Let's go guys."

"Right," the other rangers said as they followed their leader back to the Command Center.

**And that's the end of Chapter Three. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. :)**


End file.
